Exalted Mother, Fallen Father
by Sean Son of Athena
Summary: No one was more Surprised than Lucina when she found out that she and Robin had a daughter. What surprised her even more was that she had travelled through time and lost her memory the same way as Robin. One-shots unless reviewed or I change my mind.
1. Chapter 1

If Lucina hadn't been there when the Shepherds found Morgan, she wouldn't have believed it. Her and Robin had paired up together, as was the married couple's norm, when they arrived at the ruins. The moment they split off from the bulk the group to chase after a team of wyvern riders, Robin pointed to a girl with dark hair and a Tactician's coat similar to his. When the girl had just dispatched the wyvern riders, she ran over to Robin and tightly wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Needless to say, Lucina almost stabbed the young girl for touching her husband. She later found out it was a good thing she hadn't. The girl claimed that her name was Morgan and that Robin was her father. Then Lucina's anger transferred to Robin, did he have a child with another woman? No, she quickly dismissed that, Robin wasn't that kind of person.

That left one option if Morgan's story was true, that meant she was from the future, another one than her own. What she needed to know now was if Morgan was hers. Lucina had wanted to ask if Morgan had the brand of the exalt, but they didn't have the time. Instead, Robin ordered them both to stay close to him and the three of them returned to the fight.

~~~•••~~~

After the battle, Lucina was surprised to learn that on Morgan's right breast, hidden under her shirt was exalt brand. Although Lucina was now somewhat certain that Morgan was in fact her daughter, she was also saddened to discover that the only thing the girl remembered was her father.

The Shepherds had made camp in the center of a large clearing, little more than a half mile from the rest of Chrom's army. Robin and Lucina had pitched their tent near the edge of the camp so that they could have some privacy from their friends.

It felt strange for Lucina to be on the receiving end of the "I'm your child from the future" conversations that had become almost common among the shepherds. It had been one thing to tell her parents who she was, another to watch her sister Cynthia explain. This made it all seem easy in comparison, especially since neither of them knew about the other.

Robin had disappeared to go talk about the next days march with Chrom. He hadn't wanted to, but it needed to be done. That left Lucina and Morgan sitting in front of the tent, looking at each other awkwardly.

Morgan was the first one to speak up. "So... you are my mother?" She asked, sitting down on one of the logs they planned to use for a fire later that night. It probably wasn't the most tactful approach but it did break the ice.

"I... I guess." Lucina answered uncertainly. She felt a surge of guilt. "That came out wrong." She looked the fourteen year old in the eyes. "I'm still processing all of this... now I get how weird Father felt."

"Wait, you came from the future too?"

"Yes, but I didn't know Robin yet. I came to save my father, your grandfather from dying." That was when she realized that Chrom hadn't met Morgan yet. Robin was probably explaining it to him right now. "Meeting Robin was a pleasant surprise."

"Mother, I wish I could remember you." Sighed Morgan. She shivered from the cold air. The sun was setting, causing the air to become colder. The smell of campfires began to drift through the Clearing. "I promise, I will never stop trying to remember." Lucina caught a hint of cheer in her voice.

"You two getting to know each other?" Asked Robin as he appeared holding a sack of supplies for Morgan. He placed the bag in front of the girl and pulled out a set of tent posts. When the two didn't answer, Robin continued. "It's getting cold out. Lucina, can you start the fire?"

"Of course." She stood up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Morgan unfolded her tent's sheet while Robin pounded in the posts. "Father. I think I remember us doing something like this. Camping out in the woods." She had to think so hard it hurt to remember any of it, but the memory was there.

"Did you two go camping often?" Asked Lucina after the fire began to ignite. She walked over to her pack and producged a stack of dried meat and a loaf of bread for them to eat.

"I... I think so, we would go hiking somewhere and watch the stars in the sky."

Robin finished with the posts and helped his daughter with the cloth. "Was Lucina with us? This could be the first step to remembering."

"I don't know." The young teen looked to her not much older mother. "I don't think so. Maybe?" She seemed be straining hard to remember.

"Hey, calm down." Cautioned Robin. "Let the memories come to you, it doesn't help to force it. Believe me, I've tried."

After the tent was finished and all of Morgan's supplies placed inside, the family sat down to eat. Robin missed the meals they ate when they were in the capitol. A good plate of fresh fish sounded really good but all their fresh provisions had been eaten in the first weeks of the war against the Valm Empire and it was too dark to go fishing in the nearby stream.

Lucina smiled as she watched her husband and daughter both devour their meals like a pack of starving dogs. It amazed her how similar they both were. The same eyes, height and behavior, but that was when she also started to see the similarities that mother and daughter shared. Morgan had inherited her dark blue-ish hair, her lighter build, slightly humorous nature and most of all the symbol of the exalt, what branded them as family.

"Father, are you going to allow me to fight you when we set sail in a few days? I overheard you talking to someone about fireships! That's a bold idea." Began Morgan as she pulled her bear skin blanket over her shoulder to stay warm. "I would love to learn from you in battle."

"I was talking to your Grandfather." It brought a chuckle to refer to Chrom as an old man since the Ylissian prince was barely three years older than himself. "As for if you can fight with us, we'll see. I want to see what you can do first, so we're going to test your skills tomorrow while we march."

"Thank you Father!" She cheered loud enough for the rest of the camp to hear. Lon'qu and Sully both looked up from their campfire in response and gave her an odd glare.

"You had better get to sleep, we're going to be on the move before dawn." Smiled Robin.

She started to walk to her tent but stopped. "Can I borrow one of your books? They help me sleep." Robin nodded and pointed to his pack. She quickly rummaged through until she found one she liked and climbed into her tent. A small magical flame could be seen through the tent's flap, lighting it's inside.

Lucina and Robin sat outside by the campfire quietly for a few minutes until they heard Morgan's muffled snores and her light hd extinguished. "I didn't expect this to happen." Admitted Robin. "But I'm glad she's here."

"As am I." Lucina said, snuggling closer to him. "But this complicates my plans. I don't know if I can go back to my own time now, seeing her. What we could have."

"Then don't. You said that world was doomed, why doom yourself? I couldn't bare to lose you."

"I know, but you also said you would support me if I did. It doesn't matter now, I want to stay, here, with you." Robin smiled. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear and he loved her even more for it. "We should be off to bed too, we've got a lot of distance to cover in the next couple days." Lucina seductively pulled him toward their tent without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucina smiled as she looked back at the supply wagon behind her. Robin and Morgan had volunteered to steer one of the Shepherd's supply wagons so that they would have a chance to talk. Every Now and then she would hear one of them chuckle or a cheer from her daughter. It had only been two days since she found out about Morgan, but she loved the girl like she had raised her herself.

"Things are going well Lucina?" Asked Chrom. The pair had been riding their horses alongside each other all morning but hadn't spoken, instead they enjoyed the peaceful quietness of each other's company. "You must be just as confused as I was when you told me you were my daughter."

She smiled at her fathers comment. "Only a little Father, I just want to know where she came from."

"I think she wants that just as much as you do. Possibly more." Chrom reached across to her and patted her on the back comfortingly. It was moments like this that she loved her father the most. It reminded her of when she was a child and would run crying to her father when she hurt herself. "Why don't you, Robin and Morgan eat with us tonight."

"You just want to get Mother off your back, I know you told her to keep her distance until me and Morgan got more use to each other."

"That's not why I'm asking." Lucina gave him a suspicious glare. "Okay, that might be part of it, but what kind of grandfather would I be if I neglected to acknowledge my own granddaughter." He smiled and looked at Morgan. "Remind me to have her call me something other than 'Grandfather, I'm too young to be called that. I'm thinking something like... Gods, I can't think of any good ones."

Lucina chuckled. "I don't know, I'm starting to see a few gray hairs."

They had arrived at Port Ferox late in the day and would sail in the morning. Khan Flavia had been polite enough to provide accommodations for the Shepherds and a location for the rest of their army to set camp.

Lucina had insisted that he join her and Morgan for dinner with the rest of her family. As tired as Robin was and as much as he looked forward to sleeping in a real bed with his wife for the first time since their wedding, he accompanied her to dinner.

The moment dinner started Lucina's mother Sumia started obsessing over Morgan. He would have felt sorry for his daughter if he hadn't found it so cutely funny.

"You wouldn't believe what your Grandfather told me when they found you." Complained Sumia as she continued to grin at the teenger. "He wouldn't let me near you until you spent more time with your parents. The nerve he has."

"That's enough Sumia." Interrupted Chrom after he cut off a piece of his fish. "You don't want to talk her ear off."

"Nonsense, she needs to know what I'm telling her" Continued Sumia before returning to her conversation with Morgan, who looked to Robin for help but her father just smiled back at her. He knew he would pay for it somehow but he enjoyed Morgan's discomfort with her own grandmother.

"I'm happy that I'm not the youngest person in camp anymore." Cheered Cynthia.

"You still act like you are" teased Lucina causing her younger sister to throw a bread roll across the table at her. Robin chuckled as his wife returned the same piece of food at a faster velocity but it missed it's mark and landed in the fireplace.

"Mom!" Shouted Morgan.

"What? It's not like I'm lying."

"Atleast I can it the broadside of a barn." Insulted Cynthia, who was enjoying their childish behavior a little too much.

"Girls, you are acting like children!" Chastised Sumia. "I'm sorry Robin, I must have failed to teach them table manners when they were growing up. That is something I plan to correct this time around." Lucina and Cynthia both scowled at their mother then begrudgingly apologised.

"It's fine, I love her just the same." Smiled Robin as he held his wife tightly with his left arm in an attempt to embarrass her.

The rest of dinner went relatively well with a minimum of bread throwing or name calling. Cynthia was the first to excuse herself, then Morgan said she felt tired so Lucina walked with her back to her room. Chrom had asked Robin to stay behind so that they could talk for a moment alone and Sumia excused herself.

"What's wrong Chrom?"

The future king seemed to be slightly uncomfortable with the position he was in. "You know I was never quite... comfortable with your marriage to my daughter."

"I knew it was hard for you but..."

"But I allowed it because she loves you. It was hard for me because you have been my friend for years now, you were there at baby Lucina's birth." Chrom stood up from his chair and walked around the table so that they were face to face. "When I talked to Morgan today everything I held against you the day you told me your intentions with lucina washed away."

"Chrom, if you had a problem with me and her you should have said something."

"Water under the bridge." He promised. "What I'm trying to say is, I might have said it was alright if you married her, but now you have my blessing. I couldn't be happier for you and her." Chrom offered his hand.

"Thank you." Robin shook his friends hand but Chrom didn't release it.

"But if you hurt her, you will have to deal with me." The way Chrom threatened him threw Robin off. He said it light-heartedly like it was a joke but there was a hint of truth hidden beneath his words and Robin had faith that Chrom would carry out with his threat.

"Don't worry, I would never harm her." Swore Robin before his hand was released. "I love her too much."

_**An: I added that last part with Chrom because I felt that it would be awkward from his position, his best friend marrying his daughter, please tell me what you thought with a review**_


	3. Chapter 3

Robin couldn't wait to fall asleep in an actual bed that night. He stepped into the room that Lucina and he were staying in to see his wife asleep on their bed, her arms were spread across the blankets. The room was a little small for the three of them but it was still better than being out in the cold in a tent. Bleached, white wood made up it's walls and the floor creaked as Robin removed his boots and set them next to the door with the rest of his possessions, including his coat.

"Mother didn't even take off her boots before she collapsed and fell asleep." Chuckled Morgan from her own bed on the other side of the room. She had removed her own coat and had folded it up like a pillow to prop herself up. An orange, plaid quilt covered post her body and she held one of Robin's historical novels open in her lap.

"Weren't you the one who was tired and wanted to go to bed?" Robin smiled as he carefully removed Lucina's boots and pulled the blanket over her.

"I said that to get away from Grandmother." Sighed the young girl as she closed her book. "She didn't stop talking. I could hardly get a word in edge wise." Her comment made Robin chuckle. Sumia and Cynthia had to be the most annoyingly talkative members of the Shepherd.

"Lucky for me, I'm not blood related."

"No, you made a bigger mistake." Morgan blew out the candle next to her bed so that her half of the room was dark. "You married into it. I don't get to pick my family, but you chose to marry mom even though her Mother is crazy!" Her voice was a tired chuckle.

"Lucina was worth it." Answered Robin. "If I hadn't loved her, we wouldn't have you."

Lucina smiled from under her covers. She had woken up when her husband took the boots off her aching feet but made a point of not letting the notice. She wanted to see how the two people she cared most about got along without her. She was glad to hear that she was so important to her husband.

Robin finished undressing and crawled into bed with his wife. Lucina stretched and wrapped her arms around him like she was asleep. "Morgan, before we set sail tomorrow I need to go get some supplies. If you come with me I'll give you some coins to get some new tomes for yourself." He offered. "Maybe a few tactic guides?"

"I did promise Laurent that I would help him with his fire spells... but it does sound tempting."

"Are you asking me to bribe you?!" Asked Robin. "I'm shocked you would even try."

"Well, if you want to lead those stubborn pack mules through the market." The supply animals had become increasingly stubborn ever since Severa tried to over-pack their harnesses.

"Fine! You can join me at the next war council, fair?" "He relented. "But you are going to promise not to talk."

"I promise!" Morgan cheered a little too loudly. She was afraid she might have woken her mother.

"Calm down. Go sleep, we have a long trip ahead of us and this is your last night on dry land for a few weeks." He saw his Daughter nod then roll over to go to sleep. Robin extinguished his candle and kissed lucina's forehead. "I love you both."

"And we love you." She whispered back as she pulled closer to him and fell back asleep in his arms.

_**An: sorry about how short this chapter is, its late and I have class tomorrow. **_


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had passed since the Shepherds had left Ylisse and sunk almost the entire Valm army and defeated Walhart and had returned back to Yisstol. Morgan was grateful to be somewhere that felt familiar - even if she didn't remember it.

Morgan walked cheerfully through the castle's gate and headed toward the guest wing of it's enormous walls where she had her own room. On her way in she passed Inigo, who was grumbling something quietly.

The pair had become fast friends during the Valm war. She had helped him with his trouble finding dates and she got a few meals out of it, the arrangement worked to both their benefits. "Hi, Inigo!" She grinned. "How goes the philandering? Did our dinner date help turn your luck around?"

"Oh, yes. It turned me around a full three-sixty degrees!" He stopped grumbling and fained a smile.

"Oh that's great!" Then Morgan remembered geometry. "...Wait no it isn't. That's not great at all!"

"Ha! That isn't the half of it. I only wish I'd come full circle to when we went out." His indifference threw Morgan off, he should be mad at her.

"What happened?"

"A girl agreed to join be for tea and I was on cloud nine." Inigo paused and waited for the cute younger girl to ask him to continue. "But she spiked my drink and robbed me blind while I was out cold!"

"Oh... that's not good at all!" Apologised Morgan.

"Jokes on h. I was almost out of coin after taking you out." He chuckled. "But now I've gone from poor to flat broke. I guess it's dirt soup for me tonight..." Inigo felt pathetic, complaining to Morgan felt like he had emasculated himself.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say." She wrapped her arm around him and contemplated how to make it up to her friend.

"I've always done my best for the ladies of the world. I'm even fighting a war for them! But now..."

Morgan cut him off. "Wait. You're fighting a war to impress girls?"

Inigo ignored her and continued his sentence. "But now that my love has been so cruelly abused, I don't know if I can ever—"

"You're fighting a war to impress GIRLS?!" She shook him violently.

"Can we get past that already?" He gave her a suave grin.

"No, actually! I don't think I can! ...Still, I'm sure that woman didn't become a thief because she wanted to. So perhaps THAT should be your reason for fighting this terrible war. We need to bring hope back to the world and make it a place for honest folk again!"

"I suppose you're right..." Her reasoning was sound, but his growling stomach still left him hungry.

"Come on, Inigo. I'll buy dinner. I owe you a meal anyway.z

"Truly?"

"I know, I know. Quite an honor to be taken out by a lady. And a first for you, I'd imagine." She grabbed the coin purse from inside her coat and tossed it in the air a couple times.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear the last part. ...But thanks, Morgan. That's sweet. All right then! I hereby forgive all the cruel ladies of this world! The war for your hearts rages on, and Inigo shall return to the fray!"

Morgan hoped that at least part of what he said was meant for her. "Now THAT'S the Inigo we ladies know and occasionally manage to tolerate!" Inigo allowed her to lead him out of the castle walls and toward the same place they had dinner four days before.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan and Robin were standing at the war table simulating a battle with wooden pieces. "I'd draw your forces out to this line, then strike with an ambush team from the woods." She moved her archers forward, almost into striking range of her father's swordsmen.

"Then I would move...here. Now you find yourself trapped in a pincer movement." Robin used his painted cavalry to move to the rear of her archers and catching her by surprise. Her bowmen were certainly dead.

"Crud. You win again." Without her archers to took the pegasus knights at bay, Robin quickly overwhelmed her poorly positioned mages. This was the closest she had ever come to beating her father, but she had made one simple mistake had destroyed her assault.

"At least it was just pieces on a board. In real life, that would've cost lives. A tactician is responsible for their army's survival, and a single mistake can be fatal." He instructed her. He had luckily learned this lesson early when Viron had been critically injured and out of action for months during the Plegian war. "But you cannot allow the pressure of the responsibility to stymie you. Running scenarios like this will help prepare you for anything.""

"Thanks, Father. I'll give some of your strategy texts another read-through. But know this—one of these days, I WILL outmaneuver you!"

"Okay, we'll see about that, kiddo. But you're welcome to try me anytime. I'm always happy to accept a challenge. All right then, we're done for today."

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" She chuckled before starting for the door.

"...Phew, that was a close one. I was one step shy of getting completely wiped out. I'd hoped that to be an unattainable goal for a little longer so she would push herself. In actuality, I'M the one who needs a push. Better dust off a few of these books myself." He mumbled so she wouldn't hear him. Morgan was almost out the door when he remembered he needed to talk to her about something. "Morgan, wait. There is something we need to talk about before you go."

"What is it Father?" She stopped at the door and leaned against the wall.

"You're Mother noticed you have been spending a lot of time around Inigo..." Robin trailed off. This wasn't a conversation he felt he should be having with a daughter he had not yet actually had. 'By the gods, if I have to have this same conversation in fourteen years...' he thought to himself.

"Yeah! Isn't he great! He took me to go see the museum yesterday!" She cheered like the most fourteen year old girls did. "Of course, I did trip him on the way out, you should have seen his face, it was adorably funny!"

"That's all well and good Morgan, but..." He tried to think of a way to say this delicately. "Don't you think you are a little young to be spending so much time with Inigo by yourself."

"What do you mean?! Its fine, we have so much fun." Morgan stopped when she realized what her father was talking about.

This had gone on for long enough, Robin needed to be more direct. "Morgan, do you like him... romantically."

"So what if I do? I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

Robin crooked his eyebrow and remembered the night before. "Morgan, you came into my room last night and asked if you could sleep in bed with your mother and I because you had a nightmare."

"If you saw a giant horned dragon in your dreams you wouldn't want to sleep alone either!" Wasn't that the truth, he and Lucina both had recurring dreams of Grimma destroying everything they loved.

"Morgan, all I'm saying is that you find someone your own age to spend time with, how about Owain, you two get along good."

"Yeah, but he's my cousin. I don't want to spend all my time with family! Anyway, Inigo is sooooo handsome!"

"It worries me when you spend too much time with him. You know what he's like, I'm afraid he'll just use you like he does with so many others."

Morgan was starting to grow irritated. Inigo cared about her, she felt it. She was more than just his plaything. "Well you and Mother will have to get use to him, we kissed last night and it was great!" She stormed out the door toward her room with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Gods damn it." Spoke Lucina from around the corner. She had been there listening since the argument had started.

"Should I apologize? Did I take it too far?" Robin cursed himself. "She's going to hate me now."

"I wouldn't go that far. Our Morgan is a daddy's girl, she'll be mad for a day or two, but soon enough, you'll both be in here again. Doing whatever it is you both do in here." She didn't know who was being stupider, her husband for being so blunt or her child for falling for Inigo's facade. "I'm going to talk to Inigo, see if I can get some information from him. You go and clear your head. Give morgan a couple minutes then knock on her door, see if she'll talk." She kissed him on the cheek then disappeared down the hall.

~~~•••~~~

Lucina found Inigo in the castle's garden courtyard talking to Owain in front of the water fountain. She gave her cousin a glare that told him to go away. She would apologise later, she had to handle Inigo at that moment.

"Evening Lucina." Smiled Inigo uncomfortably as she marched up to him with an angry scowl. "Did someone forget to practice smiling." He stepped back nervously and almost tripped into the fountain.

"I saw you with my daughter." She scowled. "You and I both know the type of person you are. I will not let you turn my daughter into one of your conquests." She had to restrain herself from shoving her former friend into the water.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, Lucy, you need to calm down and let me talk." He fumbled through his pockets until he found what he hoped would protect him from the raging mother. "I admit, I used to take advantage of girls. Never denied it. But Morgan's changed me."

"You had better pick your words here carefully." One of Lucina's hands were placed against Inigo's chest keeping him from running while the other was ready to draw Falchion.

He shakily showing her the golden ring his mother had given him in their timeline. "I swear, I only have good intentions."

Lucina quickly snatched the ring out of his hand before anyone saw it and took a step back. "You are not giving this to Morgan."

"Why not?! I love her, I hope she feels the same way." He took this moment to regain a bit of composure.

"Let me ask you this Inigo. If it came down to my daughter or yourself, would you sacrifice yourself to save her?"

Inigo looked at her shocked. 'What kind of question was that, of course I would!' Thought Inigo. "I would sacrifice all of Yisstol if it meant she could live."

Lucina wanted to tell herself she was lying, to tell him that he couldn't see Morgan anymore. But she knew it wouldn't be right."Damn it Inigo, you are so hard to hate sometimes."

"Then you'll let me propose to your daughter?!" He had survived.

"One step at a time, I'll give you my blessing once I trust you better, but you have passed test one." Lucina placed the ring in her pocket. "You will get this back when I trust you and Morgan is older." She spun around and walked away without saying goodbye.

"Future mother-in-law from hell." Mumbled Inigo. "She's not going to make this easy."

An: hello! I am working on a post-grima story also, should be posted soon. I will continue working on this but its not written the right way for what I want to do with post grima. As always please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, here you are!" Cheered Morgan finding Inigo half asleep, resting against one of the enormous tree's that littered the castles large garden.

"Sorry, were you looking for me?" He asked straitening his bright orange hair. He had been trying to avoid Morgan since her mother had threatened him with death if he hurt her. He had to tread carefully until he figured out a way to court Morgan without losing his head.

"It's your lucky day! I've come to help you flirt with the ladies!" The blue haired teen grabbed him by the arm and continued to drag him to his feet.

"Wait, what?" Inigo realized he hadn't been out chasing girls since he haf that date with Morgan, this bundle of energy was mor than enough. "What does that even mean?"

"Remember when that lady tricked you, then drugged you, then robbed you?" She said it so fast and quickly it sounded like a happy memory for her.

"Er, yes, thank you."

"Well, from now on, I'm going to hide in the bushes whenever you're on a date." Morgan's idea's outside the battlefield often had very poor consequinces, tome stackers was a great example of this. "And if anyone tries any funny business, I'll jump out and give 'em what for!" She punched a non-existent thief. "Now, come on! I'm ready for action!" Her grip on his arm grew stronger in an attemp to pull him away.

"That's sweet and...a little creepy, actually. But I don't need a chaperone.

"Aw, why not?" She slackened her grip on him.

'Well, it's all or nothing now, better to risk her rejecting me than let her think I hate her,' he thought. "Because I'm done flirting with other ladies. ...It's more fun flirting with you." Now Morgan's grip went completely slack. She stared back at him in complete shock. "Morgan? Hello? Anyone in there?" He asked waving his hand infront of her to wake the girl from her trance.

"Aw, and here I was all excited to watch you get shot down up close..." The rosy blush on her cheeks betrayed how embarassed she was.

"...Wait, that's your reason?! ... HEY, WAIT! Why did you just assume I'd get shot down?!"

"Come on, it's not too late to change your mind! Let's go philander! C'mooon!" Morgan was so scared that he was messing with her that she was in complete denial of what he said. This went completely against her plan to get him to love her.

"No! You're going to sit here and talk with me, and you're going to enjoy it!" He grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to sit under the tree with him.

"BOOOOORING."

Inigo continued to talk until he realized Morgan was playing with a tear in her coat sleve. "Are you even listening to me? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"...All I understand is that you're a big fun-burglar."

"Damn it, Morgan! I'm in love with you!" Inigo was one more straw away from grabbing Morgan and kissing her just so that he could get it through her thick skull how much he loved her.

"...For seriously? You aren't messing with me?" Screw the plan, she wanted him to love her now.

"Yes, for seriously!"

"Wait! I...I don't... Y-you can't just spring this on me out of the blue! It's not fair! Buuuuut... I suppose I... I mean... Weeeeeeell... ...Aw, sure! Why the heck not?!" Yep, plan abandoned.

"You came around quick."

"Who knows? Maybe being with you will be more fun than seeing you fall on your face."

"Well then, we have the rest of our lives to test that theory."

"And I say we start with the finest dinner in town! I'll have the golden lobster, please!"

Morgan tried to kiss him bust Inigo pulled back. He still had to be cautious, Lucina might see him kissing Morgan so soon as him taking advantage of her. "Sure, but can we talk to your mother first so that she doesn't kill me."

"What did she tell you? I thought Dad and her Finally calmed down."

"Ummm... I should tell you something." He was worried for his own safety at this point. If Morgan ran to her parents and began to yell at them, only Naga knows what Lucina would do to him. "I planned to ask you out last week... but Lucina threatened me and I was so scared I would mess it up... there was a ring and everything."

"Excuse me, I need to go talk to my parents then." She held his head still with both hands and kissed him on the lips. "Don't go anywhere." Morgan then bolted out of the garden to find Robin and Lucina.

"Mother! Father!" Shouted Morgan angrily as she forced her way into her parent's study. Lucina was sitting next to her husband trying to figure out his tactical reports when her daughter entered.

"What's wrong Morgan?" Asked Robin placing the last of the casualty reports on his desk.

"Mother why in the hell did you threaten Inigo?! He's afraid to even touch me now!" Anger seeped off the young, blue haired girl. "He said you took his ring too!"

"Good, he should be afraid to touch you. Your my daughter." Answered Lucina. She had been expecting this fight for a few days now, she was ready for what ever verbal lashing her daughter was about to give. "I take it he finally worked up the guts to tell you he 'cares' about you?"

Morgan grew angrier. 'Mother was always like this, she doesn't understand Inigo' she thought. Morgan balled her fists trying to restrain some of her rage. "Mom! He told me he loves me! I thought you and father would have been more understanding!"

"Easy, we're giving him a chance. He just needs to be careful with you, your our child." Eased Robin, stepping between the two women. "I'm sure Lucina is just looking out for you."

"You both always say that! When I wanted to go play with the others in the river you wouldn't let me! When Ranna and Dain invited me to their farm after school you were afraid I'd get hurt! Let me live my life!"

Robin didn't remember any of these memories. He looked to Lucina and she was just as confused. When was Morgan in school? Robin had been tutoring her, but she never actually attended a school that he remembered. "Morgan, who are Dain and Ranna? I don't remember them."

"I used to play with them when I was seven, Mother you always said their parents were a little strange."

Morgan remembered something! Robin and Lucina smiled with glee as they looked at their young daughter. "Morgan, think of what you just said, is there anything weird about that sentance?" Lucina spoke calmly and slowly.

Morgan glared at her mother. "I used to play with them when I was seven... seven." Her emotions did a complete one-eighty. She jumped up and down cheerfully. "Mother, we used to live in a..." The memory was right on the edge of being remembered. "A house near a lake, I don't remember where."

Lucina smiled and hugged her daughter. "Go find Inigo and I'll give him the ring back. After we have a talk about rules, alright?" Morgan let go of her mother, hugged her father and bolted out to retreive Inigo.

"So, we're not letting them go anywhere alone right?" Asked Robin.

"Never."


End file.
